


Too Far

by musamihi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/musamihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Week 6 of sherlock_ldws @ LJ, theme: celibate/asexual Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

Sherlock claims he doesn't drink because it slows him down. He's lying – it speeds him up.

His first month at university he went too fast, coasted too far with a classmate in a haze of gin. Sherlock only craved the approving stroke of his hand, warm weight against his chest. But he faked the rest and woke up full of contempt, poisoned by the power his lies gave him over his partner. He hadn't wanted _that_.

He _does_ want the safe pressure of John's arms, but it would destroy him to wake up hating his only friend. Sobriety's much safer.


End file.
